When the family's away, Jasper and Bella will play
by The Lady J
Summary: Alice left Jasper, Bella is unhappy with Edward. When the family goes on a hunt leaving Jasper to watch Bella, what kind of trouble will they find themselves in and who will fall. One shot


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**A/N I was writing an innocent conversation between Jasper and Emmett for one of my other stories when I got a flash of Jasper and Bella in a rather compromising position. **

**When the family is away, Jasper and Bella will play**

I felt her before I saw her. Bella. She was coming home from work. The rest of the family was out on a hunting trip. It was just she and I for the day. Nothing special planned, its not like we even really knew each other apart form the little interaction Alice and Edward had allowed us to have. They had said it was because of my 'blood lust' but I had a feeling it had to deal with something else entirely. For the life of me I couldn't figure it out. Bella was an intriguing human, but I had never really given her much thought. That was until a few months ago, when we were left alone, just like now. Nothing really happened, I was just finally given the chance to get to know the girl that would soon be my sister-in-law for all intents and purposes. So for the past few months I had been the one to offer to baby-sit Bella while my jackass brother was away. That, and I really didn't want to deal with Alice. I am so tired of her shit, she thinks everything that she has done is okay and doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to be around her anymore.

I was sitting out side in just a pair of jeans. I really didn't like any of my clothing, I would eventually have to go shopping, and I couldn't help the involuntary shutter that went through me at the thought. So when the family wasn't home I generally didn't wear a shirt, they were all so preppy and looked like they belonged on Edward, not me. I was happy to just sit in pair of jeans with my guitar on my lap, and that's exactly what I was doing. Strumming Sunny made my dead heart sing, and that's what I did, I was picking at the strings when the melody floated to my ears and was begging to be sung.

Now that it's all said and done

I can't believe that you were the one

To build me up and tear me down

Like an old abandoned house

What you said when you left

Just left me cold and out of breath

I felt as if I was in way to deep

Guess I let you get the best of me

Well, I should have seen it coming

I should have started running

A long, long time ago

And I never thought I would doubt you

But I'm better of with out you

More than, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closer

I guess it's really over

I'm finally getting better

Now I'm picking up the pieced

From spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together

'Cause

It's the day I never thought I'd get through

I got over you

You took a hammer to these walls

Dragging the memories down the hall

Packed your bags, and walked away

There was nothing I could say

And when you slammed the front door shut

A lot of others opened up

So did my eyes, so I could see

You were never the best for me

Well, I should have seen it coming

I should have started running

A long, long time ago

And I never thought I would doubt you

But I'm better of with out you

More than, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closer

I guess it's really over

I'm finally getting better

Now I'm picking up the pieced

From spending all of these years

Putting my heart back together

'Cause I got over you

I got over you

I got over you

The day I never thought I'd get through

I got over you

"Singing about Alice?" a sweet melodic voice asked when I had finished my song. I looked up shocked that I hadn't noticed her coming. _Some vampire you are._

"Yeah Darlin I was." I answered honestly. No point lying to Bella.

"So you _have_ gotten over her?" I looked up confused not only by her question but by her emotions. She was hopeful and had a fair bit of lust coming off of her.

"The song you were singing, one of the lines says "I got over you", so have you gotten over her?" I had to stop and think for a minute, I hadn't even noticed the lyrics.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Bella smiled.

"Good 'cause you can do so much better then that over barring pixie." She said leaning on the door.

"Thank you Darlin', that means a lot to hear." And it did. I had always felt like I didn't disserve Alice, but having some one tell me it was she who didn't deserve me made me feel good. "What about you? How are you dealing with Edward?"

"Best I can. I can't get over him because unfortunately, I still have him." I chuckled at that. Edward's demanding and suffocating nature had started to take its toll on Bella and though she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, the love she used to have for Edward just wasn't there anymore.

"Why don't you leave him then?"

"I don't want to lose the family." She stated simply. But I could tell she was hiding something.

"Well that's a stupid reason to stay with someone you don't love." She just shrugged her shoulders and went to walk in the house.

"Bella, what aren't you telling me?" I asked, as I set the guitar down and followed her into the house.

"Nothing Jasper, don't worry about it. I am going to take a shower." And with that she stalked off up the stairs.

I didn't know what to make of her sudden change in attitude. Normally she is so easy for me to read. I could hear the water in the spare bathroom start and silently wondered why she had chosen to shower in that bathroom and not in Edward's but didn't really try to understand her motives. About 20 minutes later I heard the water shut off and got up. I figured I had upset her before her shower and really didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so I would spend the rest of the day in my study. Locked in my head I was clearly not paying attention to what was going on around me, and Bella walked right into me. _What is with this girl?_ I went to grab her, to catch her before she fell but my hand only had a hold of the towel that had been wrapped around her. Bella in all her glory was sprawled out on the floor at my feet. My whole body seemed to be unable to move as I took in Bella's naked form. She truly was beautiful. My eyes raked her body from bottom to top, stopping to take in her strong legs that I couldn't help envisioned wrapped around my waist. Her tight stomach that was moving slowing up and down as she breathed. Her pert, perky, breasts that were, just the right size for my hands. Her nipples that were already perfectly erect and waiting for my mouth to cover them, I was growing painfully harder by the second, finally my eyes stopped on her face. Her cheeks were flush red but as I sampled her emotions I didn't feel any embarrassment coming from her. I did feel; want, need, lust, desire and strangely love. _What the fuck are you doing asshole? Help her up!_

"Oh god Bella, I am so sorry." I bent down to help her up and as my hand grabbed hers, the most intense shock when through my body. At vampire speed I had her pressed against the wall. It was like I wasn't in control of my body. My head was telling me 'this isn't right' as I dragged my fingers down the side of her body. She was so smooth and warm. Her breathing was coming out in short uneasy bursts and as I looked into her eyes I could see all of the lust swirling around. I crushed my lips to hers, and she responded in kind. Moving my head slightly I let my tongue trace her bottom lip, her mouth opened instantly and I found myself enjoy the taste of Bella in ways I never thought I would. She was so sweet and her mouth was so warm, my tongue explored every corner of her mouth. Her hands ran up my naked torso and wound into my hair pulling me forward, deeper into the kiss. Sensing she needed to breath I broke the kiss to trail wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. My hands moved up her thighs, over her smooth round ass, across her flat stomach, to her breasts. I gripped one gently and squeezed running my thumb over the already hardened nipple. At my touch Bella moaned my name, which sent a pulse right to my painfully erect cock. Releasing her hands from my hair her hands journeyed to the button of my jeans and unsnapped it.

"Please Jasper," she said breathing hard, "I need to feel you." I was too far-gone to even consider that what we were doing was wrong.

"Oh god Bella, I need you too." This statement was what she was hoping for. She grabbed the sides of my pants and pushed them down to my ankles setting my erection free. Her tiny legs wrapped around my waist as I lifted her up the wall. Her warm, wet entrance was begging to be filled but I let her set the pace. She crushed her lips to mine once more, allowing my tongue entrance. One of her hands wrapped around my dick and slowly and painfully, softly started to stroke me, from base to tip and back down, her hand moved perfectly slow. I could feel the frustration building in me knowing she wasn't going to pick up the pace.

"Bella, please!" I almost whimpered, desperately needing to be in her.

"What Jasper? What do you want?" She asked pulling back to look at me.

"I need to be inside you." I said in a deep husky voice that didn't sound like my own. Bella just smiled and kissed me again. Releasing my dick from her grasp, I couldn't help the growl that came out at the loss of contact. I didn't have time to dwell on that, because at that moment, Bella lowered herself on to my cock. She screamed at the feeling and I groaned as I came to rest fully sheathed inside. Back up against the wall I pulled out almost all the way, just making sure the head stay in and slammed back in. Bella arched off the wall, moaning my name.

"Oh… God… so tight, so warm." I couldn't form a coherent thought as I pulled out and pushed in again.

"Oh God, Jasper." Bella screamed as I pushed in further. "Harder, faster. Ugh… my… God." She panted. I could deny this woman nothing. I sped up my movements slamming into her tight hot pussy over and over again. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and sent a wave of everything I was feeling at her. Pleasure, passion, desire and love swirled around each other and we came closer to the edge. Wanting to take that plunge together and reach between us and pinched her clit hard.

"FUCK." She screamed as her orgasm hit, her walls tightened around me milking my cock for everything. One final thrust and I was sent into my own very intense orgasm that caused my knees to buckle sending Bella and I both to the floor. Bella stayed on my chest as our breathing returned to normal. Finally after a few minutes I spoke "Bella Darlin, the family will be here soon we need to get up." Bella nodded and rolled off of me, wrapping the forgotten towel back around her while I stood and put my jeans back on. "You might want to go take another shower, wash off my sent." I said to her. I felt her sadness at my statement. "Bella honey, what is it?"

A tear slid down her cheek and she whipped it away forcefully. I put my index finger under her chin and brought her eyes level with my mine.

"Do you regret what we did?" I asked

"Do you feel regret coming from me?" she sniffled.

"No, but I had to ask anyway. What's wrong Sugar?"

"Edward." Edward, the answer to all her problems and now, suddenly, mine too.

"He doesn't have to know babe. I can keep him out of my thoughts; we can keep this just between you and me. It'll never happen again and we won't tell anyone." Bella started crying harder.

"I don't want to keep this to ourselves and I want it to happen again." If a vampire could die of shock I would have been a doornail in that moment.

"I would like that too, believe me I would, but you are with Edward. And I don't want to hurt him." She nodded

"I understand Jasper, I'll go take a shower now." and with that she left.

I opened all the windows on the second floor to get the air clean and went to take a shower myself. Images of what had just taken place flashed behind my eyes and I was finding myself getting hard again, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't stay in this house any longer than I had to. I needed to get away from Alice and Edward. I wasn't going to be able to keep these thoughts out of my head, not with Bella around. My resolve made up, I packed a bag of my clothes, all of my cash and credit cards and was on the steps when I heard the front door open. The family was home. Instantly Edward had Bella, who's hair was now damp from the second shower today, in his lap. No one noticed, or rather acknowledged my presence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home when you got off work, love. I didn't know you would get off so early. I hope you and Jasper were okay by yourselves" I felt Bella's desire again and Edward's concern.

"Don't worry about it Edward, Jasper was a perfect gentleman."

_Yeah, perfect._ I thought and started to walk out the door.

"Jasper wait!" Bella called as I got into the car. I looked up at her silently asking what she wanted.

"Where are you going?" She asked. A simple enough question but I didn't know the answer. I shrugged my shoulders at her and started the car.

"Wait. Take me with you?" her eyes were pleading with me.

"I'm not coming back, Bella."

"I know. Please, take me with you." I looked at her for a moment, the look of determination on her face and in her emotions, made my mind up for me.

"Get in." I said as she raced to the passenger seat. I was out the drive by the time Edward had come outside. There was a pained look on his face, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I had Bella.

**The song is "over you" by Daughtry**


End file.
